mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Iron Will
Iron Will ist ein Minotaurus und wandernder Lifecoach aus Fluttershy setzt sich durch. Persönliches Iron Wills Persönlichkeit ist sehr selbst bezogen, so redet er von sich in der dritten Person und ist mehr als nur überzeugt von sich selbst und dem, was er den Ponys anbietet. Er ist aber nicht direkt arrogant sondern macht mehr Werbung für sich. Neben seinen Muskeln besitzt Iron Will jedoch nur ein begrenztes Maß an Intelligenz Geschichte TV In Fluttershy setzt sich durch kommt Iron Will zum ersten Mal ins Gespräch, als Fluttershy erfuhr, dass er Ponys hilft, die sich nicht durchsetzen konnten. Pinkie und Rarity wollten, dass Fluttershy hingeht und sich unterrichten lässt, damit sie sich nicht wie ein Fußabtreter verhält. Iron Will wählte Fluttershy aus der Menge aus, da sie nervös am Boden zusammengekauert lag. Er zeigte ihr gleich, wie man seiner Meinung nach mit anderen zu reden hat und Fluttershy passte sich dem an. Allerdings fing Fluttershy immer mehr an zu übertreiben und brachte andere Ponys, einschließlich Pinkie und Rarity, zum Weinen. Sie erkannte es aber gleich und schloss sich in ihrem Haus ein, sie ließ sich dabei von Angel an den Stuhl binden. Gerade als Pinkie und Rarity, die ihre Freundin nicht aufgeben wollen, versuchen sie aufzumuntern taucht Iron Will auf, um nach Geld zu verlangen, weil das Treffen mit ihr anscheinend sein Geschäft angekurbelt hat. Rarity versucht, ihn aufzuhalten, aber er wirft diese in den Sumpf. Pinkie aber unterhielt sich mit ihm und legte ihn herein, sodass schlussendlich Fluttershy einen ganzen Tag Zeit bekommt, um zu zahlen, statt eines halben. Anscheinend begriff er seine Lage, aber er hörte Fluttershy in ihrem Haus und forderte Fluttershy auf, heraus zu kommen. Sie aber widersetzte sich den Forderungen, ohne gleich fies zu werden. Iron Will fand sich damit schlussendlich ab und ging. Fluttershy hat gelernt, dass man sich wehren darf, aber nicht übertreiben sollte. In Prinzessinnen-Urlaub gehen Irons Selbstbehauptungsseminare schlecht also hat er auf Themen Urlaubs Pakete umgesattelt und eine Zeppelin Kreuzfahrt organisiert. Deren Thema Prinzessinnen ist. Dazu hat er Twilights Eltern einen kostenlosen Urlaub für die ganze Familie angeboten um Twilight und Cadance an Bord zu hohlen. Als sie das raus findet macht Twilight Iron Will in der von Fans belagerten Kabine der Sparkles, Vorwürfe das es nicht ehrlich von ihm war ihrer Familie diesen Urlaub an zu bieten ohne ihnen zu sagen das die anderen Passagiere dafür zahlen sie und Cadance zu sehen. Dem hält er entgegen das alle Details sowohl im Vertragen als auch in der Einwilligungserklärung haarklein aufgelistet sind, die die Sparkles unterschreiben haben. Velvet erklärt sich damit das man bei einem kostenlosen Urlaub halt nicht das Kleingedruckt liest. Iron Will ist stolz darauf exklusive Urlaubserlebnisse anzubieten. Doch wen die Sparkles nicht wollen cancelt er eben die Kreuzfahrt und bricht die Herzen aller Prinzessinnen anbetenden Ponys an Bord. Es sieht schlecht aus. Cadance ist mit Flurry zu ausgelastet um all diese Ponys zu unterhalten. Velvet meint das sie nur da rein geraten sind weil so begeistert von der Idee einer Familien Kreuzfahrt waren. Night Light will schon absagen aber das lässt Twilight nicht zu. Sie schlägt vor, wen sie die Prinzessinnen-Aktivitäten erfüllt die Iron Will will solle ihre Familie alles tun können was sie wollen. Shining meint dass sie das nicht tun muss, den sie soll sich ja auch etwas erholen. Doch Twilight will nicht das der Urlaub endet noch das alle Ponys an Bord enttäuscht werden. Iron Will lässt sich auf den Deal ein. Und so muss Twilight bei einer Tombola einen Gewinner ziehen. Einen gewissen Star Trecker. Der Preis besteht darin den Tag mit Twilight zu verbringen, als Ehrenmitglied der Prinzessinnenfamilie. Dann muss Twilight bei einem Bingowettbewerb die Nummern ansagen. Zehn Padelbootrennen leiten. Ein Themen Fotoshooting und eine Fragerunde über die Verwandlung in ein Alihorn, über sich ergehen lassen und zu guter Letzt, Autogramme geben. Wobei ihr Star Tracker nicht von der Seite weicht. Darüber verpasst Twilight den ganzen Urlaubsspaß. Schließlich macht ihr Cadance klar das sie auch mal Grenzen ziehen und an sich denken muss. Also gehen die Sparkles mit Star Tracker Eis essen. Da will Iron Will aus der Gelegenheit gleich wieder Kapital schlagen. Dem stellt sich zwar Star Tracker entgegen, doch ist ein zwei Meter große Minotaurus sehr einschüchternd. Twilight meint das alles in Ordnung ist und leiht sich mal Iron Wills Headset mit dem er die Durchsagen macht. Twilight erklärt den Passagieren das sie es zu schätzen weiß das sie viel ausgegeben haben um hier sein zu können. Aber eigentlich wollte sie mal Urlaub machen, ist schließlich auch nur ein Pony. Und wen es ihr auch wichtig ist das alle an Bord Glücklich sind so würde sie doch gerne die Restliche Fahrt mit ihrer Familie entspannen. Die Passagiere zeigen sich Verständnis voll, doch bleibt die Frage wieso die Reise als Kreuzfahrt der Prinzessinnen angekündigt wurde, wen sie auch Urlaub macht? Iron Wills Antwort: er hat nie die Teilnahme echter Prinzessinnen garantiert. Worauf die empörten Passagiere meutern. Doch hat er auch keine Zufriedenheit garantiert und es gibt keine Rückerstattungen. Mit diesen Worten springt er über Bord um mit seinem Fallschirm zu einer weichen Landung anzusetzen. Shining ist schwer beeindruckt wie gut Iron Will vorbereitet ist. Für die Sparkle Familie wird es aber noch eine schöne Reise. In Die Vertretungs-Direktorin mussten die Mane 6 wegen einer Freundschaftsmission weg und Twilight hat Starlight die Leitung der Schule der Freundschaft anvertraut. Allerdings will Discord mitmachen und organisiert als Vertretungslehrer für den Freundschaftsbandkurs den einschüchternd selbstbewussten Iron Will. Der von Yona verlangt so laut sie kann „Sei mein Freund zu rufen“. Was Darin endet das die ganze Klasse reiß aus nimmt. Iron Will ist beeindruckt. Starlight ist sich aber sich das Twilight anders unterrichtet. Etwas Später kann Starlight die Lage unter Kontrolle bringen und sich mit Discord vertragen. Comics In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs läuft es mit Irons Geschäften nicht so gut. Da taucht ein Mysteriöses Pony auf das ihm ein Angebot macht. Im Zuge eines Wechselpony Angriffes auf das Kristall-Königreich stiehlt Iron Will das Kristallherz und spielt es seiner Auftraggeberin Radiant Hope zu. Die sich im Wirren des Gefechtes ins Kristallschloss schleicht und Sombra wieder herstellt. Nach dem das Königreich eingenommen ist und Sombra enthüllt die Umbrum, gemeingefährliche Monster, zu befreien macht Iron sich aus dem Staub. Auftritte Galerie Navboxen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Zweite Staffel Kategorie:Minotaurus Kategorie:Nebencharaktere en:Iron Will es:Iron Will ru:Айрон Вилл